


It's Magic

by skargasm



Series: Family, Pack - Same Difference [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, LJ Prompt, M/M, Magic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was solid - even the magic said so!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic

>“My turn, my turn Daddy!” There followed some giggling and then a loud thump and Derek smiled as he carefully closed the door. It had been a long day but he’d made some real inroads into the classic car he was restoring for the Sheriff’s birthday so he was in a good mood even if he was covered in engine grease. 

Sticking his head around the door to the living room, Derek’s smile grew even bigger. Van and Angel were already dressed in their jimjams—Van was wearing Batman whilst Angelina was rocking a new pink set that Derek had a vague recollection had been a gift from Lydia. He knew the tiara she was wearing had _definitely_ come from the redhead. Stiles was in sweatpants and one of Derek’s old Henley’s, an impressive bed-head look testifying to the fact that he had probably been studying for at least an hour or two. 

“DAD!” “Dad!” The twin cries were all the warning he had before he had to brace himself for the solid thunk of his kids thumping into his body, arms wrapping around his knees and thighs as they fought to be the first one to get hugs. 

“And how are my little alpha and spark doing today? And just what is Daddy up to?” Hoicking them both into his arms whilst narrowly avoiding a bony knee in the groin, Derek made tiny growling noises as he rubbed his cheek over their cheeks, smelling shampoo, bubble bath and that indefinable scent that was purely them. He leaned forward to accept Stiles kiss, closing his eyes briefly to enjoy being surrounded by his family. 

“Daddy has been studying some obscure form of divination that Deaton seems to think is important but that I think is just a way to keep me out of his office!” Letting the kids down carefully, Derek threw himself onto the sofa and grabbed the thick tome that was laid out there. 

“ _Zygomancy_? Stiles—are you using our kids as **corpses**?!” He couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice although he did manage to keep his tone unthreatening so that the avid ears didn’t pick up on anything. Van and Angel were squabbling quietly on the floor and Derek had an inkling that he was going to have to separate them shortly if experience was any judge. 

“Not corpses exactly—but how else am I meant to practice this sh—stuff? I’m certainly not going to hit the nearest cemetery now am I?” Stiles rubbed his hands through his hair in a manner that demonstrated quite clearly just how it had got into its ruffled state in the first place. Derek ducked his head so that his smile wouldn’t be obvious, wondering absently just where the scowly poker-face that used to reside permanently on his visage had gone. Not that he wanted it back. 

“So, tell me how this works?”

“Well, it’s a method of weights. You ask the question, and if it’s true the corpse will basically levitate—if it’s a lie it—well, it sits there like a corpse.”

“And you’ve been using _these_ two?” One eyebrow raised, Derek looked down at the kids who had somehow tugged the rug out from underneath the sofa and were currently rolling what looked like a GI Joe action figure up in it. “Are they practising disposing of a body?” 

“I told you not to let Peter babysit.” Derek gave an exaggerated humph as Stiles threw himself down into his lap, dropping his head into Stiles’ neck to inhale his favourite scent. It was all Stiles—paper, ink, herbs and just Stiles. Beautiful. Snuggling led to kissing, which led to losing track until a wet finger suddenly appeared in his ear. 

“Ugh!” Stiles pulled back at the same time and Derek could see the two children smirking smugly at them. “Wet willies? Really?”

“Uncle Peter said the best way to get your attention was to stick something hard and wet in your direction.” That was Angel.

“Derek—you are going to have words with your Uncle!” 

“And it worked too—didn’t it Van?” Stiles and he had an agreement—if they laughed, they couldn’t tell either of the kids off—so he struggled valiantly not to chuckle at the pleased expression on Angel’s face. 

“Uh huh. ‘Tho I don’t think Uncle Peter meant I had to stick my finger in daddy’s ear—it was kinda icky.”

“HEY!”

“Well I stuck my finger in Dad’s ear so it’s only fair!” 

“Yeah but Daddy’s hair is wet so his ear is wet too, so mine was more icky than yours was!”

“Nuh huh!”

“Uh huh!”

“How about we ask one last question before bedtime?” Derek winked at Stiles’ speedy aversion of the impending argument, rising to his feet and dumping Stiles onto the ground. 

“Yeah!” “Yeah.”

“Okay, up on the sofa and play ‘dead’ for me.” Van and Angel scrambled to take Derek’s place, lying down as stiffly as possible, with only occasional wriggling of arms and legs to get comfortable. “Okay, Dad, the way this works is, I put my hand under their bodies and ask the question. You give the answer and depending on whether it’s true or not, they rise or remain. Ready?”

“Don’t you want to do a test question first?” Derek saw Stiles flick a glance at the clock above the mantle, noting the time was just a little past when the kids should be in bed. Okay, no test question. Probably an easy one though and judging by the flush in Stiles’ cheeks and the smile on his face, one that might just lead to Derek having some help in the shower getting rid of the monkey grease. 

“Nope, straight for the jugular. Ready corpses?”

“Ready daddy!”

“Go Daddy, go!” 

“Okay. Alpha Hale, this is a **very** important question and you need to answer with absolute honesty. Can you do that?”

“I can.” Derek nodded his head, folding his arms across his chest and intrigued in spite of himself to see this at work. 

“Here we go. Alpha Hale—do you love your husband, Stiles Stilinski—practically more than life itself?”

Easy question. Always and forever.

“Yes.” There was no quiver in his voice, no change in his heartbeat. For a moment, Van and Angel lay still on the sofa before slowly, so slowly that at first Derek was sure he was hallucinating. But then it became clear—the squished sofa cushions, the back of the sofa—all came into focus as both Van and Angel rose into the air until they were pretty much at eye level. Both children had their eyes and mouths open wide, pressing their arms tight against their bodies as the magic worked on them. 

“Well it looks like Alpha Hale is telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Now that’s magic.” There was no strain in Stiles’ voice, nothing to show the effort needed to lift the kids into the air. It was impressive. “Right, zygomancy over and done with—it’s bedtime!” 

That was all the warning that Derek got before he found himself with an armful of Angel at the same time as Van fell into Stiles’ arms. Taking his cue, Derek wrapped Angel up close, dropping kisses all over her face as she shrieked and giggled and he walked swiftly towards the stairs. It was the work of an organised twenty minutes to get the two kids settled in their respective beds, one book read each followed by kisses from each parent and lights off. By the time Derek had escaped Van’s clinging arms, there was a small trail of clothes leading from his son’s bedroom to the main bedroom of the house. 

He picked up two separate socks, his Henley followed by the crumpled heap of sweatpants on his way until he was stood in his bathroom doorway, watching Stiles leaning over the bath whilst he fiddled with the shower to get the right temperature and pressure. It was quite a sight—long, lean form covered in creamy skin, dotted with freckles and moles with the odd mark that he knew had come from himself. Stiles looked over his shoulder, a come hither smile on his face as he saw Derek standing in the doorway. 

“You coming in?” 

“Oh yeah.” Throwing the pile of Stiles’ clothes into the wash basket, Derek yanked his t-shirt over his head before flicking open the button of his jeans. Toeing off his sneakers he watched as Stiles climbed into the bath, dipping his head under the shower and slicking back his hair. And God, there was just something so gorgeous about Stiles standing waiting for him—water dripping down his face, fine bone structure revealed in all its glory by the slicked back hair, everything proudly on display. It was—heart stopping. “Stiles?”

“Uh huh?” Stiles stepped back to make room for Derek and he speeded up his undressing, hopping slightly ungracefully as he tugged off his socks and threw them in the general vicinity of the wash-basket of dirty clothes. He stepped into the bathtub, wrapping his arms around the wetness of Stiles’ body and pulling him close. 

“Did you do that? Lift the kids from the sofa? Or was it—“ 

“That was all you baby—I’ll have to let Deaton know that zygomancy works really well even if you have to use live bodies. So, can we move past my homework and onto the hot sexing now? Because all of those muscles aren’t going to clean themselves.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Stiles pushed his body as close to Derek as he could get, lifting his mouth for a kiss as he began to rub his soapy hands all over Derek’s body. Returning the kiss with passion, Derek slid his hands down to cover Stiles’ luscious ass, grateful once more for the magic that his life had become.

* * *

fin

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Taming the muse prompt was : Zygomancy. After I'd gone pale at the thought of trying to write something including that, this little bit of stuff popped into my head. Enjoy
> 
> * * *


End file.
